


One Piece Future

by JekyllFekyll



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, All The Ships, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Next Generation, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: This story follows the characters of One Piece when they begin to start their own families. Several chapters will focus on different characters or pairings and a large portion of the story will revolve around my main character, the child of Nami and Luffy, later on.There are gay ships in this so if you don't like it then don't read it
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	One Piece Future

Chapter 1: (follows Luffy and Nami)

The sun was high above the waves, illuminating the world below and the ship that sailed across those blue depths. On the lion's head in the front sat a single soul, his straw hat pulled low as he watched the horizon.

"Hey Luffy. You okay?" A tall, beautiful girl came up behind the man, her ginger hair flowing down her shoulders as she smiled softly.

"Oh, hi Nami. I'm fine, just watching the sea. Is it lunchtime yet?" His eyes grew hopeful.

"No not yet Luffy. Do you only ever think about food?"

"Um… I don't always think about food." He gave a smile.

"Yeah. Sure you don't." A snore sounded out close by and the two turned to see Zoro fast asleep. Further away on the deck of the ship, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook were playing cards while Franky and Robin sat in the shade close by, watching them and chatting softly. The smell of food told them that Sanji was preparing lunch.

"Everything has really settled down hasn't it Luffy? After finally becoming the Pirate King everything finally worked out."

"It sure has. Sure, the Marines are after us more than ever but we're strong enough to protect each other as well. Shishishi." Jumping down from his post he pulled Nami close and gave her a quick kiss, smiling into it.

The two had finally admitted their feelings to each other shortly after Luffy had gained the One Piece, making Nami the Pirate Queen now. Relationships were dear on the ship and even Sanji stopped with his incessant flirting with Nami and Robin once they had both found others to be with. Oh, yeah, did I mention that Robin was with Franky now? Everything truly had turned peaceful, with the occasionally (or really often) fights with other pirate crews and the Marines. Really… nothing had really calmed down, it just felt like it to everyone on board. Little did they all know, it was about to all change. And sooner than they believed as both Franky and Robin seemed to sigh in unison and call out for everyone to gather.

Zoro woke up immediately, looking around drowsily before standing up and scratching the back of his neck. The trio playing cards merely turned around to pay attention to the couple, Zoro joining them after a few moments. Luffy and Nami walked over, their hands intertwined. Finally, Sanji exited the kitchen and stood against the post to listen, but also to be close enough to keep an eye on the food that was still cooking.

"Everything okay guys?" Nami spoke up. Everyone was confused, it wasn't often that everyone got called together like this. The only one who didn't look lost was Chopper, who instead looked worried but also excited as he glanced around at everyone.

Franky and Robin glanced at each other once more before they both took a deep breath and spoke up together. "We… are… expecting a baby."

Everything seemed to stop. All at once everyone gasped out in disbelief before said disbelief turned into shouts of congratulations, Sanji quickly exclaiming that a feast was in order, which caused Luffy to shout happily and Zoro to yell that there better be plenty of wine.

Nami was quick to rush over and give Robin a hug, a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh Robin!! I'm so happy for you! You're gonna be a mom!"

Robin chuckled lightly. "I know! I can hardly believe it myself! I started feeling a bit sick a few days ago and had Chopper take a look at me. Turns out I'm about 3 weeks in."

"That's fantastic!" Nami hugged her again before stepping back to allow the others to give the couple congratulations. Sanji had immediately gone back into the kitchen to prepare a feast for the occasion.

\---

A feast is an understatement. By the end of the night even Luffy was full. Nico and Franky headed to bed early, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook passing out a while later from having had too much alcohol. Zoro and Sanji had disappeared to somewhere after downing a few bottles of wine, though everyone could guess what they were doing.

All that left was Luffy and Nami, who finally headed to bed after the captain finished off every last piece of meat.

"Robin is super lucky. She's gonna be a mom, which means our family is growing." Nami let out a laugh.

Luffy nodded as he pulled off his shirt and flip flops. "Based on what I know about kids, they're going to have their hands full."

The woman laughed as she put on nothing but a baggy white shirt and climbed into their shared bed.

"Say… Nami." Luffy began to speak as he climbed into bed.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever want to… you know… have a baby?" He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, refusing to turn toward Nami.

The red head stayed quiet for a while until, at last, the woman shifted until she was sitting on Luffy's lap, cradling him between her legs as she forced her to look at her. "I would love to have a child with you someday Luffy. But only when you believe you're ready for that. Raising a child is no small feat."

The rubber man smiled at his wife and pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss, his hands settling onto her hips to hold her against him. They stayed like this for a while before Nami finally parted from him. "I love you Nami, so so much."

"I love you too my dear."

Luffy smiled before suddenly flipping the woman over onto her back, his lips finding her neck and causing her to let out small, soft groans.

**(If you wish to skip the smut. Then move on from here. There will be a second bold comment when the smut ends)**

Luffy continues his way along Nami's shoulders and neck, biting and kissing at her skin, a smile spreading across his face at the whines and moans that he pulled from his dear wife.

"Luffy, stop teasing me." She wriggled beneath him, trying to get any friction along her body.

"Now now Nami, call down my dear." He moved his hands beneath the white shirt, trailing his fingers up her sides and causing small gasps to erupt from her. Suddenly though he had grabbed her breasts and began to mess with her already perked nipples, his eyes lighting up when she arched into his touch.

"Ah, Luffy. Please."

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"My pleasure." He pushed up the white shirt, pulling it off of her and throwing it to the floor in one fluid moment before he latched onto her nipples and licked and sucked at it, humming as he did so.

Nami grasped at Luffy as he worked at her, her hands moving to his sash after a while and untying it, tossing it away as well before she started to try and pull his shorts down as well, but the man grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, stretching his arm to grab the discarded sash and using it to tie her hands to the head board, causing her to squirm. "Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Hm? I'm having some fun."

"Untie me pl-," she suddenly gasped out in surprise as the man bit her side, placing a kiss onto the bite immediately afterwards. He continued his treatment, moving along her sides and belly and then onto her thighs, always skipping over that one place where Nami wanted him.

"L-Luffy. Pl-pl-please."

Luffy gave a laugh and moved back up her body, marking her as he did so until he finally reclaimed her lips.

They moaned into each other's mouths, the kiss deepening even more until Nami suddenly screamed out into the kiss, her eyes going wide as she pulled against the sash that restrained her.

Luffy had pushed all the way into her in one motion, swallowing up the cry of both pain and pleasure that came with it. They both calmed and Luffy pulled back from the kiss, looking at Nami, whose cheeks were bright red and her eyes were lidded, filled with lust and desire as she tried to ground herself down onto Luffy.

"You okay?"

"Mmhm. Move, please move."

"Anything for you." With that he began to set a steady pace, speeding up with each thrust until he was pounding Nami into the bed, the woman screaming out but not caring that the others would hear her, all she wanted was for Luffy to keep going.

"Oh my gods Luffy! Don't stop, don't stop! I'm so close!"

"Ugh, I-I'm close to Nami. Let's do it together. I-I love you."

"I love you too! Oh I love you so much!" With one more thrust Luffy seated himself inside Nami and they both climaxed together, Nami's fluids covering Luffy's member as his hot seed filled her up, causing her to groan at the warmth inside her and shift weakly.

**(Smut ends)**

Luffy was panting hard as he calmed himself, pulling out of Nami slowly after a few moments and flopping down beside her.

Completely spent, Nami curled into Luffy, letting out a soft sigh as her body relaxed against his and she began to slip away. "I love you Luffy." She smiled as the man held her closer and pulled the blanket over their forms.

"I love you too Nami. And I'm ready for anything that you are."


End file.
